


Let Me Hear the Rest

by marshv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mos Eisley, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Propositions, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: Luke found himself alone at the Mos Eisley cantina, a drink shoved into his hand, and face to face with the most handsome man he'd ever seen.A fill forthis promptfrom the Star Wars Kink Meme





	Let Me Hear the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really similar to the Poe/Hux one I just wrote. The difference is that I've had this in my WIP folder for about 2 years! 
> 
> Canon compliant. Just a slight change to the way Han and Luke meet.
> 
> Edit Sept 2018: Changed some of Luke’s dialogue because it was super OOC wtf why didn’t you guys tell me?

The bar was dirty. Dirty and very crowded. It smelled like starship fuel and sand—so much sand—but it was nothing Luke wasn't used to. The dim lighting made everything murky, halfway hidden in shadows, and the vagueness of the shapes around him caused a prickle of fear to form in his stomach. He sat at the bar counter, elbows folded.

A few feet away, Ben was talking to a wookiee. The seemingly important conversation was nearly impossible to hear, and Luke was only able to catch small pieces of it. He was left feeling alone and vulnerable, his surroundings giving off a vibe that overwhelmed him. It was loud. The tension filled atmosphere was one that he'd never experienced, and it had him feeling anxious, but curious.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

Luke’s head whipped around, eyes wide. A drink had been shoved towards him.

Leaning against the bar next to him was a tall, rugged looking man with a crooked smirk. After Luke eyed him up and down, he straightened his back, shocked that a guy like this was giving him the time of day. He seemed confident, self assured and unflappable, and was incredibly, inconceivably handsome.

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but ended at a loss, unprepared and unfamiliar with responding to compliments. Especially ones on his physical appearance, being as scrawny as he was. That, and kind words were rarely exchanged between strangers. At least on Tatooine. Luke simply smiled at the man and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say.

Thankfully, the guy seemed to like it, taking it as a cue to shuffle closer and give Luke a once over. A much more licentious look than the one Luke had given him just seconds before.

"Got a name?" he asked, his grin unwavering.

"Uh," Luke laughed to himself, pushing the hair from his face, still nervous but more than willing to converse. "I’m Luke. Um, what about you?"

The man's smirk became a full smile now and he held out a hand for Luke to shake, which he gladly accepted. Instead of shaking it though, the man took Luke's hand and brought it up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

"Solo. Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon."

Luke was speechless. Silent. He couldn't do much besides sit there while his heart fluttered, having no objections to the way this man, Han Solo, kissed him. Never in his life had he ever felt such an instant draw to a person. Han radiated appeal, bare chest showing through his open shirt and hair styled perfectly, Luke hoped he didn't have too much dust on himself, and that his face was at least moderately clean.

"Captain?” he finally managed to choke out. “What's the Millennium Falcon? A luxury cruiser?"

"Nah but it's fast,” Han said, nodding his head in a smug sort of way. “And it's got a great bunk area. For sleeping. Wanna check it out? Free tour. Just for you, kid."

He winked, and Luke's face turned a deep shade of pink. Any kind of coherence he had was quickly replaced by nervous laughter, and he looked away with an awkward smile.

When he once again failed to respond, Han, seeing Luke’s blush, took control of the conversation once again, leaning forward with one elbow on the counter and pushing the drink toward Luke.

“‘Course you don't have to,” he shrugged. “I'm fine just sitting here. Watching you. You here all by yourself?”

“N-no,” Luke stuttered, then coughed when he found his voice, eyeing the drink. “I mean, I’m here with someone but... I'm not  _with_ them.” He emphasized and hoped Han got the hint.

“Good,” he replied, eyes wandering down Luke’s body again, knowing what he meant. “Don't you want your drink?”

Despite his charm, Luke eyed the beverage warily. Years of safety lectures from his aunt rolled through his mind.

“What's in it?”

“Cocktail. Bunch of things,” he mumbled, not really caring. “Hey if you don't want it I'll take it. Just hope this isn't your way of rejecting me.”

“No!” Luke said much too loud, looking at him. “No. I mean I'm not rejecting you. But I don't really drink.”

“Fair enough,” Han nodded. He lifted the glass and downed it in a single swig, right after raising it in a silent toast.

“Tell me though,” he continued, swallowing. “What's a guy like you doing in a place like this. Can't be safe sitting here all alone.”

“We’re trying to find someone who can take us to Alderaan.” Luke absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of his sleeve. “My friend already had someone in mind. He's supposed to be here somewhere.”

“That's funny,” Han raised a brow. “I'm supposed to be meeting some folks about an Alderaan run.”

Luke gave a smirk of his own. “But you're here with me instead.”

Smiling at the confidence he felt, Luke took immeasurable joy in the way Han’s face changed. The other’s relaxed expression gave way to pleased surprise, and Luke heard him chuckle. When Han leaned in closer, Luke didn't budge. Even with their faces inches apart.

“There's no amount they could offer me that could get me away from you, kid.”

Underneath the pride, Luke’s breathing was uneven, and he gave a shaking sigh at Han’s incredible proximity.

“You like me that much?” he whispered.

For a second Han held his breath and looked over the expanse of Luke’s neck, breathing out slowly with a disbelieving nod.

“Like you wouldn't believe.”

One of his hands—slowly, testing the waters—came up behind Luke’s neck to tease at his loose shirt. When Luke didn’t pull away, Han’s fingertips touched the sun kissed skin, just beneath the edge of the fabric. He stroked, enjoying the Luke’s body. His fingers felt like little shocks, zapping shallow breaths out of Luke while he stared, eyes wide, at the handsome captain touching him.

“I've got some time before I'm scheduled to leave,” Han suggested. “Why don't you come check out the cockpit. I'll let you ride on my lap.”

A shiver ran down his spine. The pink blush from earlier came back in full force, even harder than before, spreading over Luke’s neck and down his chest. He choked on air, gaping with an open mouth, stuttering, and sighed when he finally got ahold of himself.

“I—” Luke smiled, a dreamy smile, tilting his head like Han was a dashing hero from an old holovid. “You mean, you want to—”

“I mean I want to get you alone and naked, sweetheart. Let me hear the rest of those sighs you keep making.”

Luke couldn’t hold back his whine. His hands continued to twist in the fabric of his sleeve, shaking with excitement and anxiety all at once.

The initial reason for his visit snaked its way into his mind. He remembered Ben. He remembered the R2 unit and the girl in the hologram. It was just hormones at work, he knew that, but frankly, he didn’t care.

Because this guy was paying attention to him. Touching him. The fingers on his neck rubbed with purpose, massaging the tops of his vertebrae, tickling the hairs trailing down his head. He’d never been touched like this. The closest thing was gentle, parental pats on the head from his aunt and uncle. Maybe some caressing hands along his cheek. Nothing like this though. Not even close.

Han’s eyes were dark. Hypnotic. He guided Luke in, neither of them noticing the shadow looming behind them. Luke allowed himself to be drawn forward, his eyes closing, lips parting, completely under Han’s spell.

“What do you say? Gonna come and show me what that pretty mouth can—”

A roar. They both jumped a foot in the air before Han could finish his sentence. The wookiee Ben was talking to was right behind him, having popped up out of nowhere. To Luke's surprise, and right before he was about to make a run for his life, Han replied to the creature’s cacophonous growl, and Luke's fear of the furry alien was swapped with confusion, especially since he and Han were talking like they knew each other.

"Passenger? What are you going on about? This better be important, Chewie." Han abandoned his suave visage and left Luke flabbergasted.

Luke looked back and forth between the two of them, eventually stopping on Ben instead, who had a little knowing smile on his face. Again the creature—Chewie—talked in his garbled speech, longer this time, seemingly agitated with Han.

Next to Luke, Han's face dropped, skin becoming pale, clearly on edge all of a sudden. He opened his mouth but failed to make a sound. Instead, he awkwardly tugged at his vest and hair as if he'd been caught in the middle of something scandalous.

"Really?" a half-hearted laugh. "Ah. Well. I guess that saves us some time."

“What's going on?” Luke whined, now frustrated, his eyes traveling between the three of them.

Ben still had that same look on his face and the wookiee was impossible to read. But Han turned back toward him with a sheepish smile, looking like he was trying to save their conversation from before, but knowing it was impossible. At least with the two others there.

“Looks like I'm the one taking you two to Alderaan, kid. Good thing I already introduced myself.”

 _Oh_.

Neither one of them said anything. Han had a forced smile, like he was hoping he would disappear. Luke wanted to say something, but before he could, the wookiee decided he had had enough of the awkward silence, and smacked Han on the head out of nowhere.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Both Ben and Chewie laughed, the wookiee’s a loud chortle, and Ben’s a chuckle that was only noticeable from the way his shoulders shook.

Luke didn't react. His face was still hot and red. Even with the mortifying interruption from before, he didn't feel any differently about the good looking ship captain sitting next to him. Except now he was going to fly with him.

On his ship.

With Ben there.

After he heard the last scandalizing bits of their private conversation.

He was glad at least the ship had bunks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah I know I like hand kissing ok? Please come talk to me on [tumblr](http://dipperpines.com/) and remember that I take [commissions](http://dipperpines.com/fics) (or heck you can just send requests if you want. I'm always up for skysolo)


End file.
